


Finals Week

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [33]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>baguette fucker</b><br/>tHAT IS NO LONGER THE CASE<br/>i want to cry</p><p><b>jamesmadd</b><br/>the cried-from-finals list:<br/>thomas<br/>laf</p><p><b>dosiaaa</b><br/>wow"<br/>*<br/>It's finals week. No one is having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals Week

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **peggy  
** is there a reason this chat is dead

 **better than you  
** sHUT THE FUCK UP

 **peggy  
**???no need to be rude???

 **jamesmadd  
** ffs thomas  
it’s finals/hell week @ **peggy**

 **angel  
** yes, so peggy, shut the fuck up

 **peggy  
** this is how you treat your sister?

 **fight me  
** why can’t you all nOT DISTURB THE GROUP

 **peggy**  
asidnpvnnw  
mute is an option you know

 **better than you  
** i wish mute was an option on you

 **peggy**  
wOW  
fine i’m leaving!!!

 **eliza  
** sorry peggy love you!!

*

 **fight me  
** i just came across thomas crying

 **better than you  
** you would cry too if you had this project

 **fight me**  
i am in your class???  
i am doing the same project as you???

 **better than you  
** s h u t  u p

 **fight me  
** do you need a tissue

 **better than you  
** i can’t tell if you’re trying to rub it in

 **fight me  
** slightly but just take the damn tissue

 **better than you  
** thank you

 **jamesmadd**  
i can’t believe it  
they were nice to each other  
somehow alex has done the impossible and tamed thomas

 **fight me  
** ~the thomas whisperer~

 **better than you  
** End It

*

 **get ur own dicc**  
i can’t stop thinking about what i’m going to do after the exams  
but i’m not going to get there if i don’t finish my blOODY PROJECT

 **ayyyymaria  
** HOW IS IT GOING

 **get ur own dicc  
** why are you shouting

 **ayyyymaria  
** I AM STRESSED AND SPENT THE LAST HOUR SCREAMING WITH PEGGY SO THE CAPS WERE ON AND I’M STILL STRESSED SO THEY’RE STILL ON

 **get ur own dicc**  
oKAY  
it’s not going at all  
if i flunk out of law do you think dad will finally just let me take a course i want???

 **ayyyymaria  
** ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT

 **disney god**  
PLEASE DO NOT ACTIVELY TRY TO FAIL  
MY BRAIN IS TIRED AND I CAN’T EXACTLY EXPLAIN WHY  
BUT DON’T

 **get ur own dicc**  
i’ll try!!!  
but for the record i hate everything about this  
alex and laf seem to be having the time of their lives doing law  
but i just can’t

 **disney god  
** ):

*

 **baguette fucker**  
FUCK LAW  
WHY DID I CHOOSE IT  
HOW THE FUCK AM I MEANT TO BECOME A DIPLOMAT IF ALL I THINK IS “FUCK YOU”

 **angel  
** i thought laf was having the time of their life?

 **baguette fucker**  
tHAT IS NO LONGER THE CASE  
i want to cry

 **jamesmadd**  
the cried-from-finals list:  
thomas  
laf

 **dosiaaa  
** wow

 **baguette fucker  
** technically i haven’t cried yet

 **jamesmadd**  
the cried-from-finals list:  
thomas

 **baguette fucker  
** better

 **better than you  
** rude

 **fight me  
** does the person who doesn’t cry get a prize

 **get ur own dicc**  
the same as last time i suppose  
glory  
honour  
bragging rights

 **disney god  
** the last time aaron got $70

 **better than you  
** last time?

 **angel**  
the last time when alex was yelling at you and james  
we all took bets on how long it would last  
aaron won and got $70

 **jamesmadd  
** @ **angel** how long did you bet

 **angel  
** one hour

 **jamesmadd  
** i can’t believe you underestimated alexander like that

 **fight me  
** frankly it’s offensive

 **jamesmadd  
** even i would have bet longer

 **angel  
** alright i gOt i t

 **aaron burr  
** Aren’t you all meant to be doing work?

 **jamesmadd  
** oh yeah

 **aaron burr**  
Godspeed  
And also I only had $35 in the end because I spilt it with Alex

*

 **peggy  
** suRE, ALL OF YOU CAN TALK BUT NOT ME

*

 **eliza**  
fUCK  
FUCK  
FUCK

 **dosiaaa  
** what?

 **eliza**  
MY COMPUTER JUST CRASHED  
AND I WAS 3/4 DONE WITH MY ESSAY

 **dosiaaa  
** oh no

 **eliza**  
IT WASN’T SAVED  
I HAVE TO REDO IT

 **angel  
** if your computer crashed microsoft should have autosaved a copy

 **eliza**  
wELL I HOPE IT DID  
THIS PIECE OF SHIT REFUSES TO RESTART  
FUCK

 **peggy  
** prayer circle for eliza

 **fight me  
** rt

 **get ur own dicc  
** rt

 **jamesmadd  
** rt

 **eliza**  
the cried-from-finals list:  
thomas  
eliza

 **dosiaaa  
** Yikes™

 **eliza**  
it’S STARTING  
TEARS ARE STILL FALLING DOWN MY FACE  
BUT AT LEAST IT’S STARTING

 **peggy  
** fingers crossed sis!!!!

 **eliza**  
I LOST A PARAGRAPH OF WORK BUT IT’S GOOD  
THE WORLD IS NOT 100% TERRIBLE WE’RE GOOD  
BYE

*

 **dosiaaa**  
dorian grey  
honestly  
my man  
so gay  
but so useless

 **get ur own dicc  
** i feel like im being targeted

 **dosiaaa**  
nononononono  
it’s just that  
the kid gets to become immortal  
and he does nothing  
and he dies  
like wow  
great job  
i am of course saying this because i have to write an essay on him being useless

 **get ur own dicc  
** are those the points you’re going to use?

 **dosiaaa**  
oh no  
i’m going to bullshit everything so it sounds poetic  
and sounds like it makes sense  
literature is hell  
i am literally getting a degree in books  
the essay is just staring at me from my desk  
because i am not writing it  
this is bullying

 **get ur own dicc  
** from a piece of paper?

 **dosiaaa  
** and now a human being

*

 **get ur own dicc**  
the sUn has literally set!!!  
and i have done nothing  
just fail me now

 **fight me  
** do you want me to make you the all-nighter coffee

 **get ur own dicc**  
alex your all-nighter coffee is literally a heart attack in a cup  
no  
i said i want to fail  
not die

 **fight me**  
have it your way

*

 **The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **get ur own dicc**  
can we order mcdonalds  
this is going to be an all-nighter  
and i need food

 **disney god  
** i can make you food??

 **get ur own dicc**  
1) i know but i want unhealthy food  
2) you’re busy you got your final project due

 **disney god  
** i want to take a break tho

 **get ur own dicc  
** yeah so take a break and order mcdonalds then you can have a second break when the food comes

 **disney god  
** good point

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **better than you**  
okAY SERIOUSLY WHICH IS THE MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT BURSTING FUCKING MUSIC AT 1AM  
I AM TRYING TO FUCKING STUDY  
THEY ARE GOING TO DIE

 **aaron burr**  
Oh thank god you hear it too  
I thought I was going mad and imagining it  
I can vaguely hear it from my building  
I think it’s yours

 **better than you**  
FUCK THIS SHIT I AM GOING TO FIND THEM  
BRB

 **jamesmadd**  
i can literally hear him storming through the building  
jesus i can hear him banging the door from here

 **aaron burr  
** I can hear him screaming from here

 **better than you**  
IT WAS MOTHERFUCKING SEABURY  
WHO HAD THE AUDACITY TO TELL ME IT ISN’T THAT LOUD  
BITCH I HAVE HEARD F1 CARS SOFTER THAN THE SHIT YOU’RE PLAYING

 **jamesmadd  
** please tell me you didn’t hurt him

 **better than you**  
I WANTED TO PUNCH HIM BUT I NEED MY HAND TO TYPE  
SO HE ESCAPED UNSCATHED  
BUT JUST BY THE SKIN OF HIS TEETH

 **jamesmadd**  
i had to google that to make sure the saying was right  
finals week does not agree with me

 **better than you**  
the cried-from-thomas list:  
seabury

 **jamesmadd  
** i

*

 **disney god**  
we ordered mcdonalds and this was a great decision  
i mean sure it’s 2am but like food

 **aaron burr  
** Is John eating with you?

 **disney god  
** yeah?

 **aaron burr  
** You’re aware you’re helping him procrastinate right?

 **get ur own dicc  
** stop dragging me jfc

 **disney god**  
john is a grown man he can help himself  
i have one other boyfriend and a significant other  
i can’t take care of them all

 **get ur own dicc**  
it’s not your fault!!  
i just don’t like law  
and having to do this degree is just no  
i’m not happy  
and i dislike complaining about it every day too  
i’m sorry

 **disney god**  
i hate seeing you sad please don’t be sad   
john will be unavailable for further comment as i am about to hug him to death  
we’ll see you in the morning

*

 **fight me  
** MY PAIN IS OVER I HAVE SUBMITTED ALL MY WORK

 **better than you**  
SHUT THE FUCK UP  
I AM STILL NOT DONE

 **angel  
** I AM DONE TOO

 **dosiaaa  
** shhhHH

 **get ur own dicc  
** so…close…to…being…done

 **eliza  
** you can do it!!!!

 **disney god  
** i am literally going to hand in a bloodstained dress to my teacher at the rate that i’m pricking myself with the needle

 **baguette fucker**  
that’s strange i didn’t see a blood sacrifice on your rubrics  
and i finished too

 **dosiaaa  
** gOOD BYE DORIAN GREY

 **aaron burr  
** that’s me and my girlfriend done

 **jamesmadd  
** i’m surprised not more people cried

 **ayyyymaria**  
late addition but  
the cried-from-finals list:  
thomas  
eliza  
maria  
the printer broke down and i submitted one minute before deadline  
to be fair i wasn’t the only one crying in the office

 **peggy  
** congratulations friends!!!

 **better than you**  
so CLOSE TO SUBMITTING  
DONE

 **aaron burr  
** I heard that cheer from my room

 **better than you  
** you would cheer too if you had to do this project

 **aaron burr  
** Do you just not remember that literally Alexander, Lafayette, Angelica and I are all in your class and we all did the same thing

 **angel**  
sometimes i think that thomas just imagines that he has the whole class all to himself  
and we all just don’t exist

 **better than you  
** that has been a recurring fantasy tbh

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** AND I AM DONE!!

 **fight me  
** you know you have to submit a hardcopy version too right

 **get ur own dicc**  
sHIT

 **aaron burr**  
Once again  
Godspeed

**Author's Note:**

> Today's chapter was brought to you by the off-broadway version of Hamilton. 
> 
> This was really difficult to write for some reason??? But it's here now, let's enjoy it. Tell me what you thought of it in the comments below. Leave kudos too!
> 
> In case you missed it, I uploaded another piece of work last night. It's a Hamburr story, centered around witchcraft and magic! Please read [it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7867309); I'm proud of it and I like validation.
> 
> My fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and my writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). See you soon!


End file.
